Tomar tu mano por primera vez
by Thiliaph
Summary: "Después de todo el coraje que sentía nunca se imagino que sucedería aquel acto, aun estando la lluvia presente." Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez


Bueno, primero que nada sean bienvenidos a mi pequeño redacto para el reto "Nuestra primera vez" aunque algo tarde. Sinceramente no había tenido tiempo y apenas hoy termine esto, así que si ven algún error mil disculpas en verdad –estoy realmente cansada –, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Observaba el mar que quedaba frente a él, el agua fría mojaba sus pies descalzos y la arena se enterraba entre sus dedos. La brisa que en ese momento era suave hacia que sus cabellos revolotearan sobre su espalda y brillaban aun cuando el sol se mantenía oculto entre las nubes grisáceas.

Todo era tan lúgubre en ese momento, sus fuerzas comenzaban a decaer. Poco a poco se fue adentrando al mar hasta que el agua llego a sus caderas, sus manos tocaban la superficie y de pronto comenzó a llorar. Un dolor fuerte en su pecho lo hizo apretar su mandíbula.

–Maldito seas Uchiha.

La razón que lo tenía iracundo y ultrajado era él, Uchiha Itachi. Ese hombre cuyo rostro y expresión lo sacaba de quicio, aquel que lo ignoraba y osaba a despreciarlo, era ese hombre quien causaba un deseo sulfurante en Deidara. Aún más allá del deseo, era un cumulo de sentimientos que lo hacían suspirar tontamente, se temía lo peor.

Pronto una fuerte lluvia se dejó caer y decidió que era mejor volver, al salir se colocó las sandalias No camino mucho de regreso, la casa de verano de los Uchiha quedaba a unos cuantos minutos y la lluvia no era un problema, le ayudaba a despejar su mente de todo pensamiento negativo. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, se sentía patético y tonto, no creía que fuera capaz de llorar por ese al que considerará un bastardo.

Se detuvo y al enfocar bien su vista, frente a él estaba Itachi cubierto con un rompe vientos rojo y en sus manos sostenía un paraguas. Deidara estaba sin palabras, una fuerte emoción lo inundo pero pronto recordó el por qué estaba fúrico. Días antes había sido comprometido con él, de sobra sabía que a Itachi no le agradaba su persona y mucho menos la idea de estar juntos, se mostraba indiferente y mordaz en ocasiones hacia el rubio.

–Vamos –pronuncio Itachi, y se acercó al menor para cubrirlo con el paraguas. Por unos segundo Deidara asimiló aquella acción, y tenso la mandíbula, le dieron unas intensas ganas de reírse y lo hizo. No se contuvo, no le importó si Itachi lo observará de manera apática.

–No. No pienso ir junto a ti. –Algo que jamás imagino Deidara, era que Itachi frunciera el ceño–. Así que déjame en paz.

–Deja tus niñerías para otra ocasión, debemos regresar y pronto.

Deidara sintió un agarre en su brazo derecho, por lo que bruscamente se separó, miro de mala manera a Itachi y retomo su camino solo.

–Deidara, ¿qué pretendes haciéndote el testarudo?

–Dime tú, ¿qué pretendes fingiendo viniéndome a buscar como si te importará? –Se volvió hacia el Uchiha–. Ambos sabemos que detestas mi sola presencia, ahórrate el trabajo y vete. Yo regresaré por mi cuenta.

Conforme soltaba todas esas palabras, Itachi se fue acercando a él. Dejaría en claro por qué había ido hasta allí a buscarlo, no permitiría que Deidara se hiciera ideas erróneas. Era cierto que no soportaba su carácter y temperamento explosivo, que le estresaban sus parloteos y no tolerara sus actos imprudentes, pero había algo que le fascinaba de Deidara y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era.

–Cállate. –le dijo Itachi.

–¡A mí no me jodas! –nuevamente Deidara retomo su camino, no le importaba lo que dijera Itachi a sus padres o a quien fuera. No estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo.

La lluvia que hasta ese tiempo había bajado la intensidad volvió a caer con más fuerza, el viento se hizo más violento y Deidara se encogió entre sus brazos, el frío calaba todo su cuerpo pero de un momento a otro dejo de sentir las fuertes gotas de agua y algo se dio paso en su espalda y brazos para cubrirlo, se dio cuenta de que era el rompe vientos de Itachi.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto escéptico.

–Preocupándome por ti, ahora vamos. No permitiré que contraigas algún resfriando. –le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, tomo su mano derecha y lo jaló para comenzar a caminar.

Deidara estaba más que sorprendido, no asimilaba aquel acto y estaba realmente perplejo que se dejó guiar.

Era la primera vez que el Uchiha tomaba su mano, esta era grande y cubría a la suya, además de que era muy cálida a pesar del frío que había en ese momento. Se sintió protegido y un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas lo invadió. Presentía que esa no sería la única vez en la que tomaría la mano de Itachi y se sintió alegre porque a este realmente le importaba.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, Itachi reforzó el agarre y apego al rubio a él.

* * *

Agradezco a Itara por invitarme a este reto, es el primero al que me integro. Muchísimas gracias en verdad. Debo decir que fue una experiencia linda y agotadora, la escuela me absorbió y apenas tenía tiempo de escribir.

Sin más les deseo un buen día.


End file.
